Reunion
by displacedtexan
Summary: Naoki has agreed to the engagement with Sahoko to save Pandai. This decision does not please the other Iries. The family that plots together... Canon ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Itakiss. Never have, never will.**

* * *

 _October_

Kotoko was not sure why or how she found herself at the entrance of the Tonan University Medical Building. She remembered deciding that sixteen straight days of tears were enough and that she needed to get back into the college world. Since Naoki was now firmly settled in the director's seat at Pandai, she had no fear of running into him. But... _the medical department?_

Well, she squared her shoulders, as long as she was there she might as well walk in. Just so she could look at what might have been. Now Naoki would never walk these halls, never stretch his marvelous mind around the wonders of human life, never become the doctor that he had finally concluded was his life's work after so long a search.

She sniffed. It even smelled different here. Sort of extra clean without all the pine scent. There were a few classes in session, and she leaned against the wall and peered through a narrow window at students watching their instructor point to a projected image.

"Can I help you with something?"

Kotoko squeaked and jumped at the deep voice suddenly speaking so close to her ear. "Oh, ah, no, I was just, uh…"

"Considering the possibility of studying here?" the handsome young man inquired with a smile.

"No, no, no, no!" Kotoko waved her hands frantically in denial. "I'm not nearly smart enough to be a doctor! I was just…" she turned again and looked into the classroom, "here to see what _someone_ wanted to do, but will now never be able to."

"Someone close to you?" He placed a gentle hand on one of her arms.

"You might say that," she answered. To her shame, a small sob ended the sentence. "It's lost to him...forever."

"Here," he began to guide her to the building snack bar, hearing in her voice the tears that were about to fall. "Let's have some coffee and you can tell Uncle Nishigaki all about it."

* * *

The senior medical student treated her with gentle care, teasing her on such a wide range of subjects that Kotoko found herself smiling after about ten minutes.

"It looked as if you wished to study medicine to fulfill his dream," he hazarded, deciding that it was time to segue back to the original conversation.

She sighed and rested her chin on one hand. "If only I could. But like I said, I don't have the brains for it. I was in Class F in high school."

"What does that have to do with it?" he asked. "You graduated, didn't you?"

Kotoko laughed. "You don't understand how low Class F students are at Tonan High."

"Anyway," he continued, "choosing a career in another's name isn't the best selection method. You need to find what _you_ want to do."

"And there's the problem," Kotoko admitted. "I don't _know_ what I want to do. What he would have been able to do—well, I admired him so much. I would have loved to have stood at his side and helped him. I believe I would have enjoyed anything that he chose. Now, I have nothing."

Nishigaki played with the coffee stirrer for a moment. "You say that you're not suited to be a doctor. But, if you admire the medical profession so much, have you considered nursing? That could be considered a job that would have helped him. Plus, you would get the satisfaction of continuing his work."

"Nursing." Kotoko repeated it softly. "But I'm a third-year _literature_ student."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "So? Study and take the transfer test. If you really want to, you can set your mind to do anything."

"Maybe I could get some subject material…?" She looked up at him with a light in her eyes that had not been seen in weeks.

"Certainly." As he waved her off a half hour later, he looked at the new contact in his phone. _Aihara Kotoko. I'll just wait until the grief over your lost love has subsided a bit before making my move. I prefer to avoid relationships with lachrymose partners._

* * *

It was always worse the evenings that the fiancée came for dinner, Irie Yuuki concluded as he observed his mother's sleeping form dispassionately. He was wondering if he was as cold as his older brother, feeling neither disgust nor sympathy as he carried her empty wine bottle and glass to the kitchen.

Why hadn't that girl stayed and fought for Naoki? She had proclaimed her love for him enough through the past three years. Since Yuuki knew good and well that Naoki loved her in return, he didn't think it would have taken much to tear down the wall around his heart.

And Onii-chan! Thinking that the company was more important than family! Because, even though his fingernails would have to be torn out for him to admit it, Kotoko and her father _were_ family.

They had quietly moved out the day after Naoki had brought home Sahoko and her grandfather, Chairman Oizumi, the rich investor who appeared to have purchased his brother, body and soul. Seriously, after knowing that live-wire Kotoko, why would his brother think that placid Sahoko would suit him?

Something had to be done. He nodded his head with determination. "And I suppose I'll have to be the one to do it!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this is the story that spawned _How Many Kisses?_ It will definitely go in a different direction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Conversation was desultory at the next "visitation meal". Beyond "Would you like some more —?" and "Could you please pass —?" the table was silent. And appetites didn't appear that hearty. Mr. Irie was paying a chef top dollar to prepare low-fat tasty meals because his wife had lost both her reason for living and her desire to cook for her family. The rest of the household joined in on his dietary regimen because it was too much trouble to order separate dishes.

He had not yet made contact with his quarry when the day rolled around, but Yuuki decided that he would begin to see how many knots he could tie in the wet noodle who desired to be his sister. He lifted a chunk of delicately seasoned and sautéd tofu and inquired aloud, "Do you remember the mess she made of the tofu when she helped her dad cook that meal?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Irie's implements froze on the way to their mouths as Yuuki nonchalantly chewed and swallowed his food.

"Naoki-san, to whom is Yuuki-kun referring?" Sahoko asked in her usual faint voice.

His brother shot Yuuki a look then mumbled, "Aihara-san and his daughter." He took a healthy swallow of water, an obvious sign that the answer was sufficient and the subject was closed.

Sahoko apparently was oblivious to hints. "Do you mean Kotoko-san? I did enjoy talking with her when we visited."

Mrs. Irie set her wine glass on the table with a snap. "Yes, _dear_ Kotoko-chan. What a darling girl. I believed she would make _someone_ the perfect wife."

"But it seems that she was _not_ perfect," Sahoko countered in a benign manner. "A failure to prepare food properly is a smirch upon her womanhood."

Both Yuuki and Naoki dropped their jaws at the gently catty criticism. It was Mr. Irie who rose to his former tenant's defense. "But Kotoko-chan always had the best intentions, despite her minor flaws. We quite doted on her."

Sahoko bowed her head in deference, and the meal continued in its previous boring pattern. Behind lowered lashes, Yuuki's eyes glinted. _So, I might not be alone in this mission after all, eh?_

* * *

Something had to be done. Irie Shigeki suffered through the remainder of the almost silent repast. It was a relief when Naoki and his oh-so-boring fiancée left to attend some concert or art gala. He had to admit that Noriko had been right. The girl had no personality of her own. She was like the moon, trying to reflect off the sun that she thought was Naoki. However, that particular luminary had burned out and produced no warmth whatsoever. Of a certainty, it was no coincidence that its extinction coincided with the Aiharas' departure.

He opened the folder that he had received from his check-up earlier in the day. Weight was down. Heartbeat was strong. Cholesterol was under control.

 _I am still the chairman of Pandai_ , he told himself. _I think I need to remind some people of that. But meanwhile, I believe I'll walk an extra kilometer on the treadmill before going to bed._

* * *

"You don't make yourself easy to find," Yuuki greeted the girl in the café booth.

"I didn't think you'd come looking for me, Yuuki-kun," Kotoko responded.

"Yeah!" He flopped in the seat opposite. "I staked out your father's restaurant for three days, expecting to see you there."

"Oh!" She looked away. "I'm staying away for awhile." It was difficult to go back in and face Kinnosuke after rejecting his offer of marriage. While she liked him well enough as a friend, as a husband…

"I had to snoop in Mom's phone contacts," he complained further. "Not that it was _that_ difficult, since she's usually asleep."

"Oh, no! Is she ailing? Has she seen a doctor?" Kotoko's face showed her concern.

"It's not illness," Yuuki admitted. "She just drinks a little too much because the house is less lively now that you're gone."

Kotoko's lip trembled. "I'm sorry to hear that. But it was never my home."

"Yes, it was," he muttered. Then louder, "Yes, it was!"

She sat back, startled. "Maybe I thought so at one time, but with Sahoko-san's arrival, I lost whatever place I thought I had."

"Mom doesn't want Sahoko. She wants you!"

Kotoko smiled sadly. "But she's not the one choosing, is she? How is your father?" she asked with false cheer. "I hope he is continuing to improve."

"He is. He acts as if he's on a crusade with the health routine. It's almost as if… No, forget I said anything. So, what have you been up to lately?" He reached over and pulled a book to his side of the table. " _Modern Nursing Techniques_? Are you kidding me?"

"I know," she ducked her head. "It seems strange for someone as dumb as me to try to be a nurse."

"I wasn't talking about your brains. I meant your klutziness, baka." He slipped back into the easy insulting camaraderie they had enjoyed.

"Well, it's my dumbness that's the problem right now. If I want to join the nursing program, I need to pass a transfer test."

Yuuki thumbed through the book. "It doesn't look that difficult."

"Well, yeah, but _you're_ an Irie."

"You're right. I don't have the freaky memorization brain that Onii-chan does, but I am pretty smart. Say," he suddenly recalled some books that had been hidden on the shared bookshelf in his brother's bedroom, "this doesn't have anything to do with _him_ , does it?"

"Wh-why would you think that? It's just a crazy idea, anyway, that I'd be able to do it." She reached for the book, but discovered that he would not let it go.

"It's not crazy," he told her. "And you _will_ succeed. Do you want to know why?"

Kotoko blinked back tears in his direction as she nodded.

"I'm going to tutor you through it."


	3. Chapter 3

Irie Noriko listlessly looked at the calendar. What day was it? What did it matter? Kotoko was not here. Life no longer held any meaning. She felt so defeated as she trudged a now-familiar path through the living room.

She opened the wine cabinet. _My! Someone has certainly been overindulging. I wonder…_ She clutched the door and leaned on it heavily. What had happened to her strength of will? How could she so easily be demoralized by such a little thing as a grasping businessman and his insipid granddaughter?

Engagements could be broken—not easily, but it was possible. She hadn't whetted her mind with schemes for the past few years for nothing. Her brain might be a little sluggish from her brief chemical escape from reality, but the gears were slowly turning. She just had to make it appear as if she had come to grips with the situation, because something _definitely_ had to be done.

* * *

Yuuki wrote neatly but rapidly, eyes scanning from the page of the nursing textbook to his outline. Why hadn't the baka learned how to do this in elementary school, as he had? Well, once he got rid of Boring-chan, Naoki had better appreciate that his "perfect wife" was partly courtesy of his brother!

* * *

Irie Naoki's eyelid was twitching. He hadn't recalled it doing that since... _she_ had left the house. But _she_ was not responsible for this particular physical reaction now.

No, it was his _father_ , of all people. His _father_ , who should be at the house in a recliner, taking his medications and recuperating gradually. His _father_ , for whom he had sacrificed his future. Instead, his _father_ was spending three hours a day in the office and generally obstructing everything that he had been trying to accomplish.

"You think to expand into the Indian market at this time? Not a wise move, Naoki. Let's shelve this idea."

"Why are we trying to woo back former employees? If they were so disloyal as to jump ship when we were in trouble, let's take the opportunity to streamline the organizational chart. We will have a leaner, meaner company at the end of this."

"Really, son? I've run this company for over twenty years. Hell, I founded it. I was considered a business genius back in the day, and I don't think my brain is quite senile yet. My decision stands."

The money from Oizumi's investment still sat in the escrow account. None of the plans to recoup the recent losses Pandai had suffered were making it past the chairman's desk, which his father reclaimed for those few yet majorly disruptive hours each day. Of course, it was nice that he appeared to be enjoying himself, and he _did_ look healthier, but _really_? _This_ was the man who had begged him to take over as heir?

And tonight he had to go to the damned ballet with Sahoko, which meant a quick trip home for formal wear. He wished that he had kept his apartment, because he could hardly stand to go in the door of that house which now echoed with silence. Knowing that _she_ would not be calling out in her loud voice, "Welcome home!"

He almost wanted to get on an airplane to anywhere and disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you so much for inviting me over this afternoon, Mother Irie." Sahoko bowed to her future mother-in-law.

Mrs. Irie, biting back a protest at the familiar designation, gave her a brilliant smile that would have instantly set off alarms in both her sons. "Not at all, Sahoko-chan. After all, you will eventually be a member of the family. So it's none too soon to learn how to cook to suit Naoki's particular taste buds!"

"Oh!" Her face expressed puzzlement. "I had not noticed Naoki-san expressing any likes or dislikes."

"You can't depend on that stone-faced son of mine to share anything personal such as individual preferences!" Mrs. Irie's laugh was a soprano bray. "Of course, _as his mother_ , I know all of his secrets. I'll be happy to share them with you."

"I am most appreciative!" Sahoko bowed deeply. "My greatest wish is to become the perfect wife!"

 _Too bad that's the impossible task with my son!_ Mrs. Irie thought as she gently embraced the younger woman. _For one, you are the wrong person for him._ "I suppose your mother takes pains to cater to your father's tastes?" she asked idly.

"Yes, she does. I consider my mother an excellent example to follow."

"Silly me! Of course she is!" Mrs. Irie laughed. "After all, after marrying into the famous Oizumi family, she would want to ensure that her husband was pleased."

"But, Mother Irie, _Mama_ is the one who is Oizumi. Papa took the Oizumi name when he married her and became Ojiisan's heir."

"Re-e-eally?" Mrs. Irie's voice drawled as she processed the new information, then she shook herself. "Shall we proceed to the kitchen and start on your feast of love for Onii-chan? Let us begin with dessert, since that will take the most time," she suggested.

"Naoki-san does not order anything but fruit when we dine out," the young woman commented.

"Oh, my dear, what consideration he is showing you!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed. "He has such a sweet tooth! I wonder if he thinks that his indulgences would be too much temptation for you."

"You mean...Naoki-san believes that I should watch what I eat?"

"Nonsense! How could he? You are of a most...classic shape. I was merely trying to make out his reasoning. But here," she handed her the mixing bowl. "Put plenty of sugar in his cake today. According to him, nothing is ever too sweet!"

The scent of chocolate still lingered in the kitchen as the two women prepared the main meal. Indeed, the aroma was almost enough to make Mrs. Irie light-headed.

"Now, as for the taro root, don't cook until it's soggy. My boys like it with a bit of crunch!"

"Crunchy taro?" Sahoko brushed a damp tendril of hair off her forehead. "That's quite an odd preference."

"Yes. He says that the texture is most important." Behind the girl's back Mrs. Irie poured a large amount of pepper sauce into the meat gravy and prayed for forgiveness for wasting food.

* * *

"Here we are!" Mrs. Irie clasped her hands in front of her, a wide smile on her face. "Our entire family, plus one that soon may be a member! Sit down! The meal is ready!"

"May be?" inquired Sahoko.

"Well, we don't know the exact timeline, now do we?" Mrs. Irie caught herself and smiled sweetly again. "Sahoko-chan prepared all of the dishes, so we know it will be tasty!"

Mr. Irie looked quizzically at his wife. "The chef?"

"Oh, I gave him the night off! It's not every day that our future daughter displays her mettle in the kitchen. After all, that will be _her_ job once the marriage takes place."

Sahoko's mouth dropped open, but she regained her poise instantly and inclined her head in appreciation. "How kind you are to trust me so much, Mother Irie!"

Mrs. Irie's smile remained although her teeth clenched. "Not at all!"

"Hmm!" Mr. Irie sniffed the air. "Smells delectable. I suppose it won't hurt not to count calories just once…"

The evening meal was quite unlike those of other nights. The meat was tender, but once the sauce was ladled on…

"Ptui!" Yuuki's eyes burned and he reached for the glass of water, which he drained in a few gulps.

"Ah!" Sahoko breathed. "Allow me to refill that for you, Yuuki-kun!"

He nodded and wheezed while discretely scraping the meat clean. "Thank you so much."

Naoki, having taken note of his reaction, took a smaller bite. His eyes widened but he recovered quickly. "Father," he held out a hand, "perhaps you should not try this tonight. Your cholesterol, you know."

"Oh." Mr. Irie's mustache drooped. "I suppose you're right." His expression brightened and he beamed at Sahoko. "At least you prepared plenty of vegetables!"

Crunch! Both Irie sons bit into the almost-raw taro at the same time. Their eyes met in horror and remembrance. That awful meal that Kotoko had made when their father was hospitalized! Well, they decided together, if they could eat it once, they could force it down again. However, Yuuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Hadn't he whined to his mother about her cooking back then? Did she have anything to do with this? Well, this would bring Kotoko to his brother's mind without even mentioning her name and provide an extra chance for sabotage.

The rest of the dishes were...puzzling, to say the least. Considering that several weeks ago Sahoko had even impressed Mr. Aihara with her culinary expertise, nothing in the meal seemed quite right. The rice was salty, the squash was scorched, and, strangely enough, the natto tasted off. Not even Kotoko had been able to mess _that_ up, since they purchased the top brand of the pre-fermented kind.

Yuuki noticed that from the very beginning of the meal Sahoko glanced expectantly at Naoki while he took each hesitant bite. Finally Mrs. Irie prodded her elder son. "Onii-chan! Express your appreciation to your fiancée for her hard work this afternoon."

Naoki choked out, "Delicious." With a pained smile he added, "A most... _unique_ flavor."

It was a relief when the table was cleared of the main course, even though everyone had eaten less than normal and none as little as Mrs. Irie. When Naoki pointed this out, she waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm afraid I sampled too much during the cooking process. No appetite for me!"

But it was too early to breathe easily. With great fanfare, Sahoko displayed the enormous chocolate cake, slathered in frosting and piled high with sculpted roses.

Mr. Irie, after one wistful glance, obeyed the glare of his wife and apologized that he must really eat his usual fruit dessert and not overindulge.

Yuuki took one bite of his slice and asked, "Papa? Could I have fruit as well?" Giving Sahoko an angelic smile, he patted his tummy. "I'm afraid I need to take preventative measures since I seem to take after Father's side of the family."

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "Really, Yuuki? You haven't even hit puberty yet. I don't think you have anything to worry about. As a matter of fact…"

"Please, Naoki-san!" Sahoko's light voice held a hint of distress. "Don't _you_ refuse this as well! I made it with you in mind! I can't believe that you have been denying your love for sweets for my sake!"

"That's right, Sahoko-san!" Mrs. Irie piped up. "Cut him a nice large slice! He has to make up for all that he has been missing out on!"

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Naoki choked down at least seventeen hundred calories of sugar and butter before rising to pull back Sahoko's chair. "You took such a small slice!" he commented, raising an ironic eyebrow to her.

"Yes!" She blushed. "Again, to please you!"

 _What the hell?!_ he wondered, but not aloud. Based on the rumblings of his digestive organs, he had better take her home soon. He envisioned a long evening ahead of him, quite possibly spent with the porcelain throne.

* * *

"Yuuki, you have your own room. Why do I always find you hanging around in mine?" Naoki asked wearily later that evening as he unscrewed the lid of the antacid jar.

"Um, habit, I guess?" Yuuki lay sprawled on his brother's bed. "You know, Onii-chan," he raised himself on one elbow, "tonight was a little weird."

"You think?" Naoki asked, manfully chewing the chalky tablet.

"Personally, my opinion is that it was highly insensitive of Sahoko-san to prepare dishes that Papa shouldn't eat. Someone who's planning to become a loving member of our family should show more consideration. You don't suppose she and her grandfather are trying to endanger his health and take over Pandai completely, do you?"

His brother stared at him in silence for at least half a minute. "No, I do _not_ think that is the case. I actually suspect that Mom had a hand in that disaster of a meal. Burp!" He placed a hand over his mouth.

"Onii-chan! Why would you think that of Mother?" Yuuki widened his eyes to the extent that he felt that they could almost pass as European. "She is doing her very best to accept your decision, as are all of us."

"Yeah, right." Naoki checked the label to see if he could take another tablet. "Too much of an about-face, if you ask me. All anyone has been doing lately is question my judgment."

"You don't look well, Onii-chan," Yuuki peered at him closely. "Maybe you should see a doctor. I read that stress and poor health could affect decision-making abilities…"

"Ou— _burp!_ —out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nishigaki strolled through the snack bar during a break between classes. He winked at a female medical student giving him the once-over and appreciated the view of her long legs. He was thinking that he might have to make a detour to get her digits when another person caught his eye. Aha! His little patience project was making herself right at home in his territory. He ought to see how her mourning period was progressing.

"Greetings, Aihara-san!" Startled at the sudden greeting, Kotoko bobbled her coffee cup and would have spilled it if not for the quick reflexes of the medical student. "Sorry about that!"

"Oh, Nisi _—_ what was your name again?" She smiled apologetically.

"Nishigaki," he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll remind you as often as need be until you remember it. _So-o-o?_ Did you make your decision yet?"

"Decision?" She looked at him in question.

"Nursing school? Remember?" Yeah, she was a little airheaded.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry! Ah, I'm planning to take the transfer test in March."

"Wonderful!" He gave her his winningest smile. "Let me take this opportunity to offer my assistance in case you need some help studying…" His voice trailed off when he saw a ring of note cards and scattered pages on the table. After inspecting the papers, which effectively outlined one of the books he had selected for her, he asked, "What was that you said about Class F?"

"Oh, these?" Her gaze followed his. "A friend made them for me. Do you know how much easier it is to study when it is broken down so locally?"

" _Loca—_ logically?" he hazarded.

"Yes! That's the word!" She clapped her hands at his accurate translation. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to bother you with any of my problems. This is your last year, and you must concentrate on your own work. You will be seeing patients in the spring, right?"

"Um, ah, yes, but I have full confidence in my ability to pass the courses this year—"

"No, no! I wouldn't think of imposing on you. You've helped and encouraged me so much already." She sat beaming at him, and he found that he had no response to that much cheerful opposition.

"Right." He gave up. "But don't forget to call if something comes up!"

"Sure thing, Nikigash-sempaii!"

"It's Nish—" _Never mind, I'll just remind her next time._

* * *

 _November_

"Hey, Mom?" Yuuki broke the silence of one evening's visitation meal. "Chibi and I are going to meet Kotoko in the park tomorrow. Do you think you could make us a boxed lunch?"

"Yuuki-kun?" His mother's voice rose. "Kotoko-chan?! Meeting her? What is _this_?"

"Yes," his father chuckled, "as I recall, you two got on like oil and water."

"I know," he admitted, "but she's really all right." He took note that Sahoko was glancing worriedly at Naoki, who had frozen at the sound of the name.

He apparently remembered how to move, for he picked up his fork and asked, "I am full of curiosity. What are you two up to?"

"Oh, I'm going to quiz her for her upcoming exam. She's been cooped up indoors and I thought the combination of brisk exercise of both body and mind would stimulate her brain."

"Interesting theory," he began, before being cut off by his mother.

"Exam! What exam? And how often have you been seeing my dear Kotoko-chan?"

"She's studying to transfer to the medical department next year. She's planning to become a nurse." _And let's see what kind of reaction I get with_ **that** _!_

"A nurse! Did you hear that, Papa?" Mrs. Irie clapped her hands. "We're going to have a nurse in the family!"

"Uh, Mama," Mr. Irie's eyes moved significantly to Sahoko and back.

"I'll need to prepare foods that promote brain power. Onii-chan," she reached across the table, "did you come across any that you would particularly recommend in your medical studies?"

"Naoki-san?" Sahoko turned to him. "Medical studies?"

He gave her a tight smile. "Just a momentary whim. No, Mother, I'm sure that you can find what you need by searching the Internet."

"Yuuki-kun," Mr. Irie turned to him, "what made Kotoko-chan change her field of studies?"

The boy shrugged. "Who knows?" he answered while deliberately meeting his brother's eyes.

"Excuse me, Yuuki-kun?" Sahoko extended a graceful hand. "But did you say that you were tutoring Kotoko-san? A college student being taught by a grade school student?"

"I'll be in middle school next year!" he protested. "And it's mostly just outlining and making cram cards and setting up a study schedule."

Naoki snorted. "Been there, done that."

"Did you also help Kotoko-san with her studying?" Sahoko asked. "Is she, perhaps, not that intelligent?"

"I don't call her 'Baka' for nothing," Yuuki commented, adding, "Ow!" as his mother swatted him.

"Then, how does she expect to do something so complicated as care for sick people?" Sahoko shuddered delicately. "Of course, spending all day in a hospital around illness and disease sounds depressing and tedious to me."

"But you think flower arranging is _so-o-o_ stimulating," Mrs. Irie breathed into her wine glass, before jumping to her favorite's defense. "Kotoko-chan is quite different from you, dear. She is so energetic and always has the best interests of others at heart!"

"I'm sure she will make a fine nurse," Mr. Irie supported her stoutly, if not quite truthfully.

"Eventually," Naoki muttered with a small grin and a faraway look in his eyes, which his fiancée also took due note of.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Oizumi-san, Sahoko-chan!" Mrs. Irie greeted Sahoko and her mother as she bent to enter the car that arrived in front of the Irie house. "Are you two as excited over our spa day as I am?"

Sahoko's mother answered with a subdued nod and smile, while her daughter responded, "Indeed, yes. I hope you don't mind if we make a brief stop on our way?"

Mrs. Irie agreed graciously, especially when she saw the package next to Sahoko. "Not at all. Is that another treat for my son?"

"Why, yes!" Sahoko giggled. "I have made him a different sweet every day for the past two weeks. Thank you for the loan of your cookbooks, Mother Irie!"

"Any time, my dear, any time!"

* * *

Naoki's stomach muscles tensed. Another box of sugar from his fiancée! At least she left it with an employee from reception so he would not have to pretend great delight in front of her. He cringed as he peeked inside. And he would have to at least taste the damn things too, because she would be sure to ask!

* * *

"Ah, how relaxing hot spring baths are, isn't that right, Oizuma-san—ah, that's not going to work!" Mrs. Irie expressed her irritation by batting the water. "Whenever I call you that, I picture your father! What should we call each other? Sisters, perhaps? Although that would certainly make the proposed union unholy, would it not?" She tittered, pretending not to notice Mrs. Oizuma's raised eyebrows and Sahoko's blush.

Later, in the massage room, she continued in the same confidential tone. "This is seriously all the exercise we women of a certain age are accustomed to, is it not so? The youngsters nowadays are so slender and toned, with their muscles healthy from vigorous exercise." She lifted her head and turned to the youngest member of the trio. "You don't participate in a sport, do you, Sahoko-chan?"

"Ah, no, Mother Irie." Sahoko responded between muscle kneads.

"Mm-hm. Didn't think so!" Mrs. Irie observed her closely. "Well, it won't be so apparent if we can get you into a modern hairstyle and flattering clothes."

"Irie-san!" Mrs. Oizumi almost rose off the table in perturbation. "I'll have you know that my daughter patronizes the premier designers in Japan!"

"Of course she does, Sister-Oizumi!" Mrs. Irie laughed. "I recognize the quality of her clothing quite well. But those designers are aimed at, shall we say, the more mature market, such as us. As the youthful wife of the director of Pandai, which is on the cutting edge of technology and innovation in the toy industry, she must show that she fits the times."

"Naoki-san has not complained about my appearance!" Sahoko protested.

"Oh, that child never says anything about anything!" his mother complained. "One would think there are no lines of communication between his heart and his mouth."

"He says I look very nice!" The younger girl continued to argue, unaware that her mother had a pondering expression on her face, half hidden in her table's luxurious white towel.

"Voluntarily?" asked Mrs. Irie sharply.

"Umm…" Sahoko had no response and also pressed her face in the towel.

"I didn't think so. And just so you'll know in the future, that's his _brain_ speaking!" She waved her index finger in the air. "Take it from me. I'm his mother!"

The masseuses rolled their eyes in amusement. There would certainly be after-hours talk about _this_ group of patrons!

* * *

After their beauty regimen was complete, the three relaxed in the lounge, sipping on drinks. Sahoko decided to revisit the earlier conversation. "Well, then," she took a deep breath, "I'll try to change for Naoki-san!"

Mrs. Oizumi's mouth opened but before a sound could emerge, Mrs. Irie pounced. "Wonderful! But only if you're _absolutely certain_ you want to."

"I am! I am!" Her immediate and fervid response had Mrs. Irie smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"Then why don't we all have a big shopping trip one day! Do you think we can do it soon?"

"We-e-ell," Mrs. Oizumi began, "next month we are going to pick out a kimono for Sahoko-chan's seijin-shiki."

"What an excellent plan!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed joyfully before her expression dropped dramatically. "That is just for a special occasion. I was thinking more of putting a little excitement into her everyday wardrobe."

"I am at your disposal any time, Mother Irie, if you think it will please Naoki-san," Sahoko said.

"No, no, it must please you as well!" Mrs. Irie gently corrected her. "Right, Sister-Oizumi?"

"I suppose some additions will be acceptable," she agreed slowly. "But I insist on accompanying you."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Irie clapped her hands. "More girls' fun together! When I get home, I'll text you the days I'm free next week. Oh, sorry!" she waved an apology, "I can call you. Somehow I just can't picture Sahoko-chan texting!"

"I know how to text!" Sahoko protested to no avail.

* * *

"Ah! Naoki-san!"

 _Damn!_ How had Oizumi made his way into the inner office without him noticing? He must have been dozing off from all the sugar he had been consuming lately. "Chairman!" Naoki rose and bowed. "A pleasure to see you again!"

"Of course, of course! Just checking on my investment!" he boomed out jollily.

Great! Now he'd have a headache on top of everything else. "Well, actually, my father…"

"Oh! I see that my Sahoko delivered her daily treat! You know," he leaned over the desk, "she stays up every night in the second kitchen baking her creations for you. What is it today? Hm?" He lifted the corner of the box.

"Chocolate cream puffs, sir," Naoki informed him stiffly.

"Ah! They look delectable!"

"Feel free to try one." He gestured toward the box. "She really is most generous with her portions."

"I don't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, especially since I see you've hardly eaten any!"

"I, ah, prefer to space them out over the course of the day," Naoki managed. "I'm sure I can spare one, so that you too can delight in her talent."

"Don't mind if I do!" He carefully brought one to his mouth. "Marvelous! She has such a delicate touch with pastry."

"Yes. Quite." Naoki crossed fingers behind his back. "Ah, Father!" He turned as he heard the adjoining door open.

"I thought I heard my old acquaintance in here!" Mr. Irie approached. "Tasting one of Sahoko-chan's delectable goodies, I see!" He wagged a finger at Oizumi. "You mustn't eat more than one! Naoki loves her cooking so much that there's never any left by the time he makes it home!"

Naoki showed a small smile to the two older men. He had begun taking a roundabout way home each night to dispose of the majority of Sahoko's treats in various waste bins throughout Tokyo. "Now, you were saying something about your investment…?"

"Yes!" Oizumi meticulously wiped powdered sugar from his fingers with a fine linen handkerchief. "I thought you might update me on the expansion project."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mr. Irie chided him. "Much too soon for that! We have been reorganizing the company to make it stronger. You must reinforce the infrastructure before making additions, correct?"

"Too true, Irie-san! And how long do you think it will be before there will be some visible changes?"

He shook his head mournfully. "Who can tell? There are personnel issues which must be addressed, and then industry studies made, a second look at certain factory contracts… But never fear! Your money is safe with us! Pandai will once more dominate the market!"

"Of that I have no doubt, not with you and Naoki-san at the wheel! Well, if you have nothing concrete to show me, then I will be on my way."

"Would you like another cream puff, sir?" Naoki asked respectfully.

"No, son!" He patted his midriff. "I mustn't spoil my appetite with rich foods or I too will be under a doctor's care like your father! Farewell!"

 _Well,_ Naoki thought gloomily, _that's one more cream puff to throw away._


	7. Chapter 7

"Naoki-san, do you prefer me with my hair down or up?"

"Ah, Sahoko-san, I suppose it would depend upon the occasion."

"How about tonight, then?"

"Since we're just having dinner with my family, I suppose...down?" Naoki made a mental eye roll. _What now?_

* * *

"Just remember 'ABC—Airway, Breathing, Compression'. Add another C for 'Call an ambulance' and you're done," the boy concluded.

"Yuuki-kun, you explain the first aid steps so well!" Kotoko marveled. "I know that there's no way I would have even the remotest chance of passing the exam without your help."

"Well, that's not surprising," the boy countered. "Now, if you could excuse me a minute, I need to visit the toilet before leaving. Can you watch my bag?"

"Certainly!" she answered, then impulsively hugged him as he was in the process of standing up. "Thank you so, so, so much! I almost want to kiss you!"

"Well, do you think you can control yourself? I really have to—"

"Ow!" she cried as he tried to move away.

"What is is now, baka?" he asked, feeling a tug. "Oh, man, your hair snagged my button. Here, give me a minute."

"No, no, really, I've got this," Kotoko argued.

"How can you see through your own hair?" he countered. Luckily it didn't take long to free the errant strand, and he hastened towards the restroom.

Nishigaki, arriving a few moments before, let his eyes range around the room for an empty seat while waiting for the cashier to return with his drink. Was that little Aihara, her head together with a man?

"Here you are, sir." The young lady handed him his cup of espresso.

"Arigato," he answered automatically. When he turned back, only Kotoko was at the table. _Well, this circumstance requires investigating,_ he thought. _No way am I letting someone else steal a march on me! I saw her first!_ "Aihara-san!" he addressed her down-turned head.

Kotoko looked up from her phone. "Ah Niki—"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Nishigaki."

"Nishigaki," she repeated obediently.

"Or, if you want, you could use my given name. It's—"

"Oh, no!" Her eyes widened. "I would not presume so much!"

 _Well, luckily_ _ **I**_ _have plenty of presumption._ He gestured to the two glasses on the table. "Are you with someone?"

Kotoko blinked at him. "With—oh, yes, he just stepped away for a moment."

 _He?_ It was a good idea to come over. _Now to spike his guns…_ "Is this the person who is helping you study?"

"Yes, it is!" She looked behind him and to the side. "And here he is! Ni-shi-ga-ki-sempai," she enunciated slowly, "this is Irie Yuuki!"

Nishigaki looked down farther than he had expected. "My, I wasn't expecting Aihara's study partner to be so...young."

Yuuki narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem with that, _sempai_?" Somehow, the emphasis on that word did not convey respect.

"Not at all. I am extremely grateful for your assistance in helping Aihara achieve her dream." He placed a proprietary hand on Kotoko's shoulder, not noticing her sudden jump at his touch. "Once she begins nursing school next year, I look forward to seeing her every day."

"Really?" Yuuki shifted his gaze to Kotoko. "You ready, Kotoko- _chan_?"

She gulped down the rest of her iced coffee. "Sure thing, Yuuki-kun! It was nice seeing you again, Nakegashi-sempai."

Yuuki snorted. "Yeah, see you around, _Nanda_ gaki-sempai."

Nishigaki narrowed his eyes at their retreating backs. Was that... _child_...mocking him? What was his true relationship with Aihara?

"Baka-chan, who is that guy?" Yuuki hissed as they walked along.

"Nashigoki? He's the one I met in the medical department who encouraged me to try for nursing school."

"Do you see a lot of him?" he persisted.

"Huh? Well, come to think of it, he does seem to catch me studying in the library or cafeteria. He stops and talks with me for a few minutes each time. Why?"

"That guy's got the hots for you!" _Damn, this could ruin everything!_ he thought rapidly.

Kotoko pulled him to a stop. "Irie Yuuki! I can't believe that phrase came out of your mouth! Not to mention, it's a crazy idea. Let me check your temperature."

He easily avoided her hand headed for his forehead. "I'm not sick. And I'm not delusional. I really think he likes you!"

Kotoko shook her head. "Where do you come up with ideas like that? Even if it was true, I'm not planning to date anyone anytime soon. And you know just as well as I the reason for that!"

"Well, keep it that way!" he almost shouted.

"What?!"

"Never mind! Maybe I am a little feverish. I'll have Mom check me over when I get home. But just to make me happy, don't go out on a date with him. He looks like totally bad news!"

Kotoko laughed. "As if you'd recognize _that!_ And don't worry!"

* * *

"Does the meal not please you, Sahoko-san?" Naoki asked the young woman sitting across from him in the elegant restaurant. With a tasteful string quartet and tables almost unreasonably far apart, no one could overhear their conversation. "I can call the waiter and have something different prepared for you."

"No, no!" She waved away his concern. "The food is...fine. I just do not have much of an appetite this evening."

"I wish you had told me earlier. We could have cancelled the reservation."

Anxious at the slight frown on his face, Sahoko hastened to apologize. "Seriously, I do not know what is wrong with me." As she took a breath to change the subject, a loud rumbling emerged from her midsection.

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "An interesting ailment, mixing absence of hunger with sounds of the same."

Sahoko bowed her head, then raised eyes to him hesitantly. "Naoki-san, do I—please you? Physically, that is?"

"Ah, Sahoko-san," his face flushed, "even though we are an engaged couple, it is much too early to speak of this. Why don't I call for the check—?"

"I'm not talking about that!" she hissed, looking around. "Well, maybe I am, but not specifically and certainly not here!"

The usual stone mask slid over Naoki's features and he answered wearily. "Then I am unable to understand where the question is coming from. Have I ever expressed dissatisfaction in your appearance?"

"No," she murmured to the tablecloth. "But you seldom express satisfaction either."

"Is that all this is?" Naoki smiled and took her hand. "Your presentation is always most pleasant and composed. Any man would be proud to have you at his side."

" _Any_ man? How about _you_ , Naoki-san?"

His glance shifted to the side momentarily. "Of course, Sahoko-san. I do plan to marry you, after all."

* * *

 **A/N: Yuuki's reference of "Nandagaki" roughly means "What the hell, brat". Add that to his ubiquitous Irie sneer and only his youth probably saved him from a beatdown.**


	8. Chapter 8

_December_

"How are things going at work, Onii-chan?" Mrs. Irie asked as she set Naoki's morning coffee in front of him.

"Same old, same old," he replied in a monotone.

"Are you sure Papa isn't working you too hard?" she inquired. "I'd hate for the job to take away time that you could spend with Sahoko-chan."

He glared at his mother. "You and Dad are the ones who wanted me in the president's office. Now that I'm there, you want me to take time off and he's trying to push me out!"

"Nonsense, Naoki!" his father countered. "I just think that, despite your inarguable brilliance, you still lack the experience needed to command the Pandai ship."

"What sort of 'commanding' has you ignoring one of your best resources?"

"What do you mean, Onii-chan?" Mrs. Irie's voice sharpened.

"We still haven't touched one sen of the money that Chairman Oizumi has invested in the company!"

"There's no need for that yet. I explained to you that we must reinf—"

"I know, I know, 'reinforce the infrastructure' first. How long is _that_ going to take?"

Mr. Irie put on the sternest look that his normally jolly face could handle. "Well, I prefer to do things thoroughly. Professionally speaking, I think that you have a tendency to jump a little too quickly."

"What?"

"Yes. You panicked at the first sight of trouble earlier this year." He took a small sip of his (unfortunately) decaffeinated coffee.

"I did _not_ panic. I looked at the abysmal financial situation and came to a logical conclusion."

"I disagree. Those were just some rough waters, and all you did was prove that you don't have the wisdom or seasoning to hold the ship steady."

"Those 'rough waters' put you in the hospital!" his son contended.

"Um, well, yes." With that solid hit, Mr. Irie began to pay close attention to his plate.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Mrs. Irie clapped her hands to get their attention. "I will not have such arguments over the breakfast table."

"Yes, Mother," Naoki muttered.

Mr. Irie decided to use his parental authority to have the last word. "Well, if we had waited a little longer, the Racquet Warrior video game would have pulled us out of the red."

Yuuki, who had been keeping a low profile during the discussion, popped his head up. "Racquet Warrior? You don't mean—?"

"Yes," Naoki scoffed, "those anime nerds who made that movie have created a video game out of it. Way too simplistic for all but elementary students…"

"Now, now, don't rush to judgment. We've sent it off to our gaming department and they say it has great potential to be a blockbuster. However," he pulled on his lip, "I suppose before we go much further, we should get Kotoko-chan's approval…"

"Yeah, well, you might have to get more than just _her_ approval," Yuuki put in.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Irie looked confused. "I don't think Ai-chan would object."

"No, but Kotoko's boyfriend might." He watched his audience through his eyelashes as he dropped the bombshell.

Mrs. Irie gasped and grasped the back of the chair, clenching it with whitened knuckles. "B-b-boyfriend?!"

Mr. Irie's mouth twisted in concern, while as for his brother...he swore that Naoki did not take a breath for a full fifteen seconds.

Pretending that his family members were not having various forms of mental breakdowns, Yuuki continued, "It's some medical student who zoomed in on her the first day she showed up there. He encouraged her to apply and provided her with study material."

"Maybe he's more of a mentor," Mr. Irie surmised.

Yuuki pretended to consider the possibility. "No, since she won't let him help her study. He's in his last year of medical school and she wants him to be the best doctor he possibly can."

"A studious person, then," Mrs. Irie commented, clutching at straws. "He's probably a plain, nerdish type of person, with glasses."

"It's a 'yes' on the glasses," Yuuki paused to shovel more food in his mouth, "but I heard one of the female students call him a stone cold fox."

"Oh!" His mother appeared to deflate.

"Good for her," Naoki suddenly spoke. He wiped his mouth and rose from the table. "Are you ready to leave yet, Dad?"

* * *

"Naoki-san?"

"Yes, Sahoko-san?"

"Do you notice anything...different about me?"

 _Hell. Is this a trick question?_ Naturally he noticed everything but to what was she referring? "Just that you look lovely as always. How did you enjoy the concert?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Once again, thank you for helping me understand this, Yuuki-kun." Kotoko expressed her appreciation as she packed away the study materials. "Nursing is such a fascinating career. I could work with babies, or children, or old people... I could even assist in surgery!"

Yuuki shuddered at the last thought but limited himself to flicking her in the forehead. "Wait until you get accepted before dreaming that far ahead," he warned.

"That's right! I shouldn't count my chickens until they come home to roost!" she proclaimed seriously.

"What?! No, don't try to explain!" He waved at her as her mouth opened to explain. "Do you have any plans for the holidays?"

"Otousan and I are going to visit family for a couple of days at Christmas," she informed him, "but I'll be sure and take my note cards along."

"Yeah, you do that," he replied absently while heaving a mental sigh of relief. _So, that means no date with Dr. Trouble._

Kotoko continued, "And then on New Year's I'm going to get together with Satomi and Jinko." She leaned over the table. "With all this studying, I've been avoiding them, afraid they might distinct me."

 _Distract?_ he wondered. "Yeah, I remember them. The Baka Bookends."

"Not nice, Yuuki-kun!" She smacked his hand. "They've stuck with me through thick and thin. Even supporting me when they probably shouldn't." Her expression took on a slightly melancholy cast.

Knowing that his brother was the source of her sadness, Yuuki decided to plant a small seed. "Well, maybe they weren't _too_ far off."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Her genuinely puzzled face made him snort with laughter.

"Never mind! Just have fun, and I'll see you next month."

* * *

"I'm not sure, Sahoko-chan." Mrs. Irie sighed and turned to Mrs. Oizumi. "It is definitely difficult to make a selection when all these traditional kimonos suit your daughter so well."

"This is true." The girl's mother narrowed her eyes. "All that my father wants is for her to be the most expensively clad in the audience at city hall."

"Brrr!" Mrs. Irie faked a shudder. "That's a rather cold way of deciding on her attire."

"I suppose you would recognize that, would you not, _Sister-Irie_?"

"Say—what?!" she replied, more in the manner of her younger son than a matron of middle years.

"There is a…coolness in the way you regard my daughter, despite how you constantly call her 'Sahoko- _chan_ '. And I am not entirely sure about your son's feelings, either."

"Ah—ah—I know!" Mrs. Irie beamed triumphantly. "It is an hereditary trait from my side of the family. We have difficulty in appearing warm-hearted despite our inner feelings. You have nothing to worry about!"

"Did I intimate that I was worried?" Mrs. Oizumi turned back to her daughter. "How do you feel about that one, Sahoko?"

"It is of no matter to me, Mama and Mother Irie." The girl bowed.

Mrs. Irie let out an exasperated sound. "And to think I would ever say that I was glad to have sons! It's so easy to buy for them. Why, even dear Kotoko-chan..." She ran her hand down the silk fabrics hanging from the racks, paused, then backtracked to a particular one. She pulled out a beautifully figured and embroidered robe, almost sighing in delight.

"Mother Irie!" Sahoko sounded determined for once. "Let me try _that_ one."

* * *

"I do hope Naoki-san will like the kimono we purchased today," Sahoko commented happily as the trio waited for their lunch.

Mrs. Irie coughed as her water went down the wrong pipe. "I can assure you that you will receive a reaction from him. The design you picked is...most eye-catching."

"Indeed," agreed Mrs. Oizumi. "While not the most expensive or elaborate, it is tasteful, traditional, and most importantly, flattering."

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Irie replied absently.

"But what I'm really concerned about," Sahoko joined the conversation once more, "is that Christmas is only a week away, and I still haven't selected a gift for Naoki-san. Have you any ideas, Mother Irie?"

"The child lacks for nothing, Sahoko-chan. You should search your heart to find something that would make him happy." Besides needing to be more discreet in front of her discerning mother, Mrs. Irie did not want to appear to push Sahoko in a particular direction. At any rate, she didn't think any present was going to be more shocking than the girl's earlier purchase.

"Happy?" Sahoko tilted her head as she pondered the situation. "He hasn't really been himself lately. It seems that work tires him out."

"That's true." Mrs. Irie showed signs of deep thought. "He _has_ seemed a little stressed. Why, the other evening he complained of a stiff neck, and I tried to rub his shoulders."

"Ah, if only I had been there to do it!" Sahoko breathed.

"Maybe if it had been you, he wouldn't have refused the offer. He told _me,_ 'Never mind!' after only a few seconds, and I know that he didn't gain any real relief."

"Mama!" Sahoko leaned across the table and grasped her mother's hand. "How about what we gave Papa two years ago?"

"Sahoko darling, that's a gift aimed for older men. I'm sure that Naoki-san would not appreciate it."

"But if he is in pain, it could ease his discomfort. I am certain that he would understand the care and consideration behind the present."

"Very well, dear. We can look at several models after we eat. Ah, here comes our food."

* * *

"Mother Irie, what do you think of my Christmas gift for Naoki-san?" The day's shopping had ended, and they were on their way home.

"You've made the selection from the kindness of your heart, haven't you, Sahoko-chan? How could I say anything against the choice when you have gone to such an effort?"

The younger woman nodded. "Thank you. I was afraid from what Mother said earlier..."

"No, no, you used your powers of observation to find something just for him. And I believe this is exactly the cure for what ails him. Be sure to let him know that it was your own idea so you can collect all the credit and his gratitude." _And if I feel a little guilty that you have progressed so far that I don't even need to do any active manipulation, I'll just remind myself that this is for Onii-chan's happiness!_

* * *

Naoki rubbed his stomach before descending the stairs. Tonight he and Sahoko were going to an art exhibit, and he dreaded the inevitable questions. She had changed from a seemingly modest and self-possessed young woman to an insecure clothes horse. Based upon her insistence that he take notice of fashion minutiae, he had concluded that she had been purchasing new clothing items instead of just wearing some that he hadn't seen before. And how did she think that _he_ would know that? At the beginning of their relationship he thought that being with her would be bland and soothing, so unlike… He shook his head in denial; he must not think of _her_. Not when it was so irritating just to be in his fiancée's presence that he was beginning to dread the years to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Naoki stared at the opened Christmas gift in his hand. "What a...thoughtful choice," he managed.

Sahoko fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke in her gentle voice. "You've been so tense lately. I thought that this would help take the kinks out of your shoulder and neck muscles."

He gave her a tight smile. "Well, that's what it was designed for."

Later that evening he opened his desk drawer. Still in the original box was an almost identical set of muscle stimulators, albeit not silver-plated or engraved. Why, when he wanted to put everything—including _her_ —in the past, did everything remind him of that time?

* * *

 _January_

"Mother, it's not _my_ seijin-shiki. I've already endured one and that was quite enough."

"Now, now, you have a fiancée this year who is a year younger than you. I expect you to go and support her. Imagine poor Sahoko-chan, crushed by the crowds..."

Naoki sighed. "She could take one of her grandfather's bodyguards." He looked down at his mother. "You've really come around to accept the marriage, haven't you?"

Mrs. Irie fussed with his tie. "I will admit that she was not my _first_ choice, but she is yours. Therefore I have nothing more to do than to accept whomever you want. There!" She patted his chest. "Go out and enjoy yourself today. You have no need to work."

"Thanks, Ma." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

* * *

He was cursed. There was no other explanation for it. Out of all the kimonos in Tokyo, how had Sahoko selected one that was almost identical to the one that _she_ had worn last year? Of course, Sahoko was more poised, and more graceful…

"Naoki-san!"

 _And more needy_ , he added to himself.

"Is my hair mussed? There was a bit of a breeze when we descended the stairs."

"You look perfect as always, Sahoko-san."

She looked in a pocket mirror. "I'm still not sure that these flowers match the fabric. What do you think?"

 _What do_ **I** _think? I think you're driving me stark raving bonkers_. "It looks like they harmonize well enough. Isn't that your family's car over there?"

"Yes, it is," she said as they headed in that direction. "The rest of your family is joining us for dinner later, aren't they?"

"Of course. They're all looking forward to it."

* * *

Dressed in his best suit, Yuuki's eyes widened when he caught sight of Naoki's fiancée. How could that girl have been so unlucky as to find a kimono that was a twin of Kotoko's from the previous year? If he remembered correctly, Aihara-san had asked for Mother's help in selecting that one... He began to suspect her gushing admiration for it and saw that his brother also appeared to have the same idea. _If Onii-chan acts as smart as he really it, he won't question Mom about it,_ he thought. _She's bound to have an ironclad excuse for the similarity. But I wonder…_

By the time the group moved into the lounge for after-dinner coffee, Naoki was all but ignoring Sahoko. The strain of the day was beginning to get to him: her insecurity and clinging ways; flashbacks caused by the dress; his mother acting like the engagement was her entire idea when a few short months ago she was almost kicking her feet on the living room floor in a tantrum. _And now here comes the actual architect of this nightmare…_

"Naoki-san!" Chairman Oizumi clapped him on the back. "Isn't my little darling absolutely adorable?"

"Of course." He bowed. "Sahoko-san is always pleasingly attired."

"Now, son," he leaned in, "she has told me that you aren't very vocal about telling her so. You must wait until you've been married several decades before you can be so cavalier about compliments."

"Is that so?" Naoki asked drily.

"And speaking of marriage," his voice boomed through the room of relatives and friends, "now that Sahoko is of legal age, isn't it about time that we discuss the actual ceremony?"

The silence was broken when Yuuki dropped a plate, and then Mrs. Irie rushed in with an overflow of words in the startled buzz that followed the crash. "Absolutely, Chairman! I could not agree more."

"Mama!" Mr. Irie hissed to no avail.

"But this is no place for mundane details. Not in the midst of a celebration!"

"Will not that word also describe the union of our two families?" he persisted.

"Yes, yes, but—! Sister-Oizumi!" She waved Sahoko's mother over and huddled with her briefly before turning back to the patriarch. "It's all settled! We will have a planning session at our house next month. Valentine's Day is the perfect time for that!"

The chairman appeared confused. "Valentine's Day? But wouldn't the two lovebirds prefer to have a romantic date on their own?"

"Pshaw!" Mrs. Irie expressed her disagreement. "They have the rest of their lives for that. Planning _this_ is an endeavor that will require the entire family."

He frowned. "I seem to recall that this was a woman's project back when my daughter was married."

"Nonsense, Father!" Mrs. Oizumi countered. "That was over two decades ago. Times have changed, and if you don't change with them, you will be left behind."

"Oh course, Daughter," he smiled. "It will be as you wish. Oh, and of course, as my granddaughter wishes." He nodded at Sahoko. "Does this meet with your approval?"

"Yes, Grandfather." She bowed her head. "I am most eager to be Naoki-san's bride."

Left out of the loop, Yuuki and Mr. Irie leaned against a counter. "Damn!" they said simultaneously. Startled, their eyes met and slowly comprehension spread across their faces. Now if they could only figure out what the female Irie was up to...

* * *

Mrs. Irie strode briskly into the living room after shedding her evening shoes. "Gentlemen, the crisis is upon us. I have a feeling that we have all been working toward the same goal, but it is time to weave our individual plots into one unbreakable rope if we want to save Naoki from an awful fate!"

"Okay, Mom," Yuuki plopped onto the sofa, "it's time to brainstorm. What do you have in mind?"


	11. Chapter 11

_February_

"Flowers? For me? Yuuki-kun, are you trying to give me bad news or something?" Kotoko's hands flew to her face. "I know!" she wailed. "You don't think I can pass the test after all!"

Yuuki rolled his eyes. "Your imagination is wilder than ever from the stress, isn't it?"

She ducked her head. "But I still have to do well in the classes I'm taking now…"

"Just follow the study schedule I gave you, and you'll be fine."

"But why the flowers?" She looked them over closely. "Although they _are_ pretty."

"It's Valentine's Day, you dork!"

"Well, yes," she answered, then jumped as if someone had stuck a pin in her. "Oh!" She laid the small bouquet on the table and rummaged in her bag. "Here!" She presented Yuuki with a rectangular box covered in hearts.

He stared at it as if it held a poisonous snake. "Kotoko, is that Valentine's candy?"

"Yes, yes! Giri, of course." She waved it at him impatiently.

"You didn't...make it, did you?"

She bashed the cardboard container on top of his head before forcing it into his hands. "No, it's store-bought. I'm not wasting any more of my time in a kitchen for an _Irie_!"

"Thank you." He opened the slightly mangled package and put one in his mouth. "This way we might live longer."

"Hmph!" She pouted, then picked up the flowers again and sniffed them. "But why did you give me this?"

"It's a charm." He winked at her. "To keep annoying medical students away. Make sure you carry them around all day."

"Brat!" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Baka!" he retorted, then held up another piece of chocolate. "Thanks for the candy. This will help get me through what promises to be a long day."

"Glad to be of help," she grinned.

 _Don't worry,_ he thought as he walked away, _your time to help is coming._ He licked his sticky fingers. For someone who couldn't cook worth a damn, Kotoko sure did know quality chocolate!

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Mrs. Irie greeted the Oizumi party enthusiastically that evening. In no time outer garments were shed and the guests ushered into the living room. Naoki greeted his fiancée politely before assisting her mother.

After bowing to Mr. Irie, Chairman Oizumi turned to his hostess. "It smells delightful. What have you prepared for us this evening?"

"Not I," Mrs. Irie's hands fluttered, "for I wished my mind to be uncluttered of mundane matters tonight. No, this will be a professionally catered dinner."

"Really?" His expression conveyed interest.

"Yes, indeed!" Mr. Irie rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "My good friend, Ai-chan—Aihara, you recall—has provided the meal this evening."

"Aihara." The chairman appeared to be searching his memory. "Oh, yes! The one who used to live with you. And he had a lively daughter, didn't he?" He chuckled. "It was her description of your son and his abilities that first piqued my interest in Naoki-san, you know."

"You were peeking at Irie? Are you some kind of pervert?" Kinnosuke's skullcap-clad head poked out of the kitchen.

Taken aback, Oizumi asked, "And you are…?"

"Never mind, Chairman!" Mr. Irie tried to turn him away. "That is the chef and server for the evening. He has a few rough edges but appears to know his way around the kitchen."

"You bet I do!" Kinnosuke averred. Naoki placed a hand over his face when his mother chased the apprentice back into his assigned area.

"Ahem! Yes, as I was saying, your friend's daughter, ah, what was her name?"

"Kotoko," Yuuki announced loudly from the other side of the room.

"That was it!" Oizumi snapped his fingers. "Yes, she went on and on about Naoki-san's wonderful qualities, so much that I just had to have him as a family member."

"Well, Kotoko always was bad at judging men!" Kinnosuke's disembodied voice could be heard from the other room.

"My, that sounds like he's a friend of the girl."

Rushing out at those words, Kinnosuke was almost foaming at the mouth. "Friend? Friend?! I've loved Kotoko since the beginning of high school. And did she pay me any attention? NO!"

This time Mr. Irie and Yuuki were the ones to wrestle him out of sight.

Mrs. Irie gave her company a patently false smile. "That boy's youthful passions run high."

"So it appears." Mrs. Oizumi set down her appetizer plate. "If I comprehend the undercurrents properly, it seems that he cares a great deal for the young lady."

"Why, yes, he does, Sister-Oizumi." Mrs. Irie busied herself with rearranging the platters of hors d'oeuvres. "We all love our _dear_ Kotoko-chan."

"She sounds like a...nice girl."

"She is, Mama, she is!" Sahoko assured her. "I met her here and she told me that Naoki-san and I suited each other quite well."

"Diplomatic also," her mother said softly.

Yuuki snorted. "I don't think she'd know either what that meant or how to do it. Right, Onii-chan?"

Caught by the entire party trying to cover a small laugh at his brother's comment, Naoki decided to reply with an eyebrow raise and shrug.

Eventually the group sat down for dinner. Kinnosuke had apparently chosen to serve in absolute silence, only allowing his feelings to surface by banging down Naoki's plates so hard that juices sloshed onto the once-pristine tablecloth. While Naoki's mouth tightened and Yuuki tried to subdue laughter, neither of them noticed watchful eyes following the procedures.

"Now," Mrs. Irie began as the dishes began to empty, "I don't think we should set the date too soon. As much as I love dear Sahoko-chan, there is still much for her to learn before becoming the wife of an Irie."

Oizumi's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. "What do you mean by that? She has been educated at Tokyo's finest private academy since kindergarten and is currently attending Shōkaku Women's University. In addition, her supplementary classes have molded her into a true modern-day Yamato nedeshiko!"

He received a scornful snicker in return. "That may be sufficient in the stultified circles that you run around in, but Iries are forward-looking and more in touch with the current world. I have tried some gentle suggestions but still find her severely lacking."

"I think you forget which family is in debt to which! I will not allow anything to interfere with the happiness of my family."

Mr. Irie suddenly spoke. "I concur entirely. Frankly, ever since this engagement began, my family has _not_ been happy."

"What?!" he blustered a moment before recovering. "That doesn't matter. The loan—"

"You mean the loan of ¥350,000,000? The amount that has been gathering interest in the escrow account? I will turn that over to you, along with all of the interest, upon receipt of paperwork dissolving the betrothal agreement between the families."

The chairman appeared at a loss for words, but his son-in-law suddenly stood. "Ow! Uh, I object! Is that what you want me to say, Sahoko?" he whispered to his daughter.

"Yes!" She presented a pleading face to her fiancé. "Naoki-san, tell them that they are talking foolishness."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, but "Sahoko-san" was all he managed to get out.

Seeing his hesitancy, she cried in denial, "No! No!" She turned to his mother. "Mother Irie—!"

"Now, now," Mrs. Irie consoled her in a syrupy tone, "this may seem like terrible news at this time. But you are younger than he, after all, and have been raised in a manner that was _way_ too sheltered. It's no surprise that your first crush should affect you so violently."

"Crush!? But I _love_ Naoki!" she asserted, her voice rising louder than it ever had before.

Mrs. Irie turned to the enraptured audience. "See?" She raised her eyebrows to Sahoko's parents. "Is this the level of maturity for a person about to enter the marriage relationship? While she is a dear child, it is too bad," she glared at the grandfather, "that she was pushed into a relationship for financial gain."

"I agree!" Mrs. Oizumi stepped into the fray. "That is just like you, Father. Not content with having _me_ make a political marriage, now you want to force my daughter into one."

"But dear—" Her husband appeared appalled. "What is this? We have been together for almost a quarter of a century."

"Do you think I had any choice in marrying you? No, Father uses females as pawns in his business schemes, and it appears that you do nothing but echo his every thought. Well, that idiocy stops here! History will _not_ be repeated." She turned to Mr. Irie. "You may consider the engagement terminated."

"But—why—what—" the chairman blustered.

"Shove it, Father!" she snarled at him then turned to smile at Yuuki. "Isn't that how the young folk of today would put it?" Yuuki, wide-eyed with admiration, managed a nod. "Sahoko, cease your hysterics unless you want a glass of ice water in your face."

"Did someone need more water?" Kinnosuke was at the table with a full pitcher within seconds.

Mrs. Oizumi looked him up and down, ignoring the youngest Irie's retreat under the table to cover his laughter. "You appear to know the entire story as well, don't you, Kansai boy?"

He rose to his full height. "And proud I am of where I'm from!"

Her smile softened. "My first love was from Osaka." She turned to glare at her father. "But _someone_ thought he wouldn't be influential enough for our family. Guess whose firm made the cover of America's Business Week magazine five times in the last three years?"

" _So_ , I can't see the future," her father muttered.

"The future?!" She laughed scornfully. "You can't even see what's in front of your nose. That little girl was bragging about Naoki-san because she is in love with him. And he is indifferent to my Sahoko because he is in love with that girl. Do you think treating people as commodities will make them happy?"

"What do you mean, Daughter?" He lifted his chin. "My little Sahoko will be happy. That's what matters most to me!"

"Take off your blinders, Baka-Otousan!" she shouted. As he blubbered at the appellation she continued, "If Naoki-san is not happy, then Sahoko will _never_ be happy. And it is quite apparent that the entire Irie family does not welcome her." She turned to Mrs. Irie. "That was a very fine charade you had going, but you failed to discern that _That Man_ over there," she pointed to her father, "has grown blind to subtleties in his old age."

Her scheme exposed, Mrs. Irie's face turned blotchy red, and she fumbled for words. Meanwhile, comprehension blossomed on Naoki's countenance as he looked from her to his father and his brother.

"I was incensed at first," Mrs. Oizumi proceeded to inform her "Sister", "but your shenanigans made me look closer at the entire relationship. The contract will be amicably dissolved, and you may keep the interest from the loan." She smiled at them. "As compensation for your trouble."

Mr. Irie was looking from Chairman Oizumi to his daughter, trying to decide whom to address. Naoki stepped into the breach. "Thank you, Madame Oizumi," he bowed, "for your kindness, consideration, as well as your perspicacity." He gave her a rare smile. "It is a shame that the world missed out on seeing what the daughter of the lauded Oizumi could have wrought in the business arena."

She sniffed. "You have a sweet tongue, when you choose to use it. But don't think I'm going to dismiss it as flattery." She angled a glance at her father. "My husband shall no longer have the privilege of voting my shares by proxy. I believe that it is past time for a change of administration at headquarters. Sahoko!"

Her daughter paused in her sniffling to look at her. "Yes, Mama?"

"Use that well-educated brain of yours to research the best business school in Japan. You are transferring next year so you will know how to run our company when _I_ decide to retire."

"Mama?!"

"It is time," she bowed to the Iries, "for my maladjusted family to depart and tend to our own problems instead of inflicting them on you. I hope that you will now be able to find the one who can give you true happiness," she whispered to Naoki as she clasped his hand.

"Thank you," he answered her sincerely, "but that time may have passed."

She barked a laugh. "You're too young to throw in the towel. Age hasn't stopped me from finally deciding to fight to take hold of what should have been mine from the start, has it? Now, come along, child," she tugged on Sahoko, "let's go."

"Pardon me," Naoki entreated her. He took Sahoko's hand, and looked at her with a gentle and sincere expression. "Sahoko-san, you have a fine future ahead of you with such a mother as your guide. And one day, if it is what you wish, you will make some man a wonderful wife. Do not grieve over this broken engagement, for I could never have made you happy, and _that_ is something you truly deserve."

Fresh tears spurted from her eyes at the honesty he was finally offering her, but she nodded and followed her mother to the door. The two stunned men shuffled in her wake, bobbing bows.

"Well!" Mrs. Irie broke the resulting silence. "That ended well, although not exactly according to plan."

"Plan?" Naoki turned to her, then his father and finally his brother. "Were all those obstructions and so-called coincidences thanks to your interference?"

"And what if they were?" His mother remained defiant to the end.

He bowed deeply. "Then you have my most sincere appreciation. I did not see what a poor match it was until I was in too deeply to withdraw."

"Oh!" His mother breathed a loud sigh of relief before clapping her hands in glee. "Now you are free to marry my Kotoko-chan!"

"Now, hold it!" The forgotten Kinnosuke's pained face revealed his severe struggle to follow the conversation of the last few minutes. "Are you saying that Irie here is not only not engaged any more but actually loves Kotoko?" Mrs. Irie nodded. "No!" He grabbed his head and howled.

"Don't despair too soon, Ikezawa," Naoki spoke to him grimly. "It looks like Kotoko may have already moved on from both of us."

"That's right!" Mrs. Irie's elation popped like a balloon at her husband's exclamation.

"We-e-e-ell," Yuuki drawled slyly. "I _may_ have exaggerated about that—just a little!"


	12. Chapter 12

_March_

"Yuuki-kun!" Kotoko was startled to see the young man standing outside the college entrance on the day of the transfer test. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Yes, it's a fine morning and I'm doing well," he retorted.

"But, still—"

"Mom said I could skip today." He held up a gaily decorated box. "She wanted you to have a nutritious snack during the break in the test. Oh, and the homemade good luck amulets are from her," he pointed out the charms pinned to the cloth bento cover. He coughed slightly. "Dad and I also bought a couple from the shrine for you."

"Ai, you are the best!" she squealed loudly, engulfing him in a lengthy hug.

He brushed himself off, embarrassed, when she finally released him. "And don't you forget it."

She held the box at eye level and rotated it with delight. "Combined with your tutoring, this will certainly guarantee my success." She raised a fist to the air. "Fighting!"

"Gee, Kotoko, you're going to have to modulate your voice if you plan to work in a hospital," he complained.

"Madorate? What's that?"

Yuuki facepalmed. _At least I hope she can get the names of the medications straight._ "It means find the volume control for your voice, baka!"

"Oh! That's right! Sick people need quiet to heal." She stowed the package in her shoulder bag then put a finger over her mouth. "Fighting!" she repeated, this time in a stage whisper before waving to Yuuki and heading down the path.

Yuuki shook his head at her antics while watching her departure. Of course, his mother did not dare deliver the meal to Kotoko personally, else her exhilaration over Naoki's cancelled engagement might burst out. Yuuki and his father had persuaded her that the news might break Kotoko's concentration on the day in which she most needed it.

Naoki had not contributed much to the discussion, primarily because he was hardly ever there, always returning late from the office in the evening. As an unpleasantly familiar male form briefly halted Kotoko on her way to the test site, Yuuki wished his older brother would stop dragging his heels with his single-mindedness. That senior medical student could still cause problems if they weren't careful.

* * *

Contrary to Yuuki's belief, Naoki's mind was able to run several thought processes at a time. The game was garnering good reviews from the beta testers and was on the fast track to release. The streamlined organizational chart had been approved and was operating efficiently. His father's health appeared to be mimicking the upward advance of Pandai's stock prices. And, while he had never officially withdrawn from school, the paperwork had been completed for his full reinstatement in the medical program.

So why was he so hesitant to examine his personal life? Perhaps because in his hubris of last autumn he had screwed it up so royally? Goodness knows his mother believed that the end of one engagement would lead naturally to the beginning of another, but he was slowly coming to realize that the feelings he had belatedly discovered during that disastrous betrothal might end up unrequited.

All those years, Kotoko— _finally, I can think her name without guilt!_ he thought—showed no hesitation in baring her heart to him, and all he had done was rebuff her. Several times she had had enough of him and had declared that she was going to find a new love. Why was it that her defiance enticed him to interfere with those endeavors? Was it just to prove to her that any attempt to find someone better than him was fruitless? Or was it due to the unsettling feeling that something was "not quite right" when she wasn't on his heels like an eager puppy?

Despite Yuuki's assurances that Kotoko was still single, Naoki found himself unsure of his position. Her current suitor was much nearer to a professional career than he, and, based on some subtle questioning of classmates, was also intelligent, well thought of, and highly attractive. In other words, a stronger competitor than he had ever faced before.

He shoved back the desk chair and strode out of the office.

"Irie-san!" his father's secretary called after him.

"Cancel any appointments I have for the remainder of the day," he directed her. "I've something more important to take care of!"

His father stood in the doorway of his own office with a small smile. _Finally!_

* * *

As if Kotoko had not been surprised enough to be greeted before the test by one Irie, facing the older brother at the end robbed her of her breath for a moment. Collecting herself quickly, she pasted a smile on her face and approached him.

"Hello, Irie-kun! Long time no see!"

He hunched his shoulders. "That's right. It has been a while." He looked around the half-empty campus and asked, "Would you like to have a cup of coffee and catch up on the news?"

 _What "news"? Oh, I suppose the date has been set,_ she sighed inwardly. Deciding that she should attempt to normalize relations with him so that future meetings would not be awkward, she braced herself. "Sure! Can I have cake also?"

She wondered at his wince before he replied, "Why not? You're probably starving anyway. What's it been, an hour and a half since you last ate?"

Naoki discovered that even though he was not the one partaking, it would still be some time before he could even look at rich confections without his stomach roiling. Shaking aside the discomfort, he abruptly asked, "Do you think you did well on the transfer test?"

Kotoko paused, fork halfway to her mouth. "Yuuki-kun told you?" She blinked her eyes. "Of course! Everyone must have known, since Obasama fixed study snacks for me all the time." Her finger made patterns on the small round tabletop as she muttered, "I guess you thought I was pretty dumb, having to have an elementary student help me pass."

Naoki stilled her hand's motion. "You've always worked hard for what you wanted, Kotoko. Why should I mock you for using the tools available? And, besides," he chuckled, "Yuuki is already calling himself a 'middle schooler'."

Snorting a bit at what she could readily believe of the boy, Kotoko tugged slightly on her captured hand to no avail. "Um, Irie-kun," she began, "do you think you could let go?"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers seriously.

She gulped loudly. "I wouldn't want Sahoko-san to get the wrong idea if she heard about it."

"I see they've left it to me to spill the beans." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in preparation.

"Beans?" she asked, confused.

"The, uh, betrothal has been cancelled."

"Cancelled?" She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the news. "But—Pandai—the ceremony—"

"Pandai will be fine. The contract has been annulled. Over. Done with." He squeezed her hand.

"You liked Sahoko-san," she persisted.

He sighed. "I liked being the savior of Pandai. No, cancel that. The agreement seemed the only way to prevent losing Father's company. It was the least I owed him after causing such disappointment with my career choice that he collapsed."

"So, will you continue to work there?" she inquired.

"No," he smiled as he twisted his hand to twine his fingers with hers, "I have been ordered out of the business, effective the week before the term begins, and been given strict commands to become the best doctor in Tokyo."

"Irie-kun!" she squealed, bouncing on the seat. "That's wonderful news! Of course," she attempted an air of maturity, "I have no doubt that you will achieve it."

"You never _have_ doubted me, have you, Kotoko?" He leaned halfway across the table.

She blinked at him. "Why should I? You're a genius and can pretty much do whatever you want. Your choices have never been limited like mine have been." She laughed. "It will be a miracle if I get accepted into the nursing program."

"Why did you choose that career?" he asked.

Kotoko blushed. "I was feeling bad for you not being able to follow your dream. I thought that I could maybe— _just a little!_ —make up for it by becoming a nurse. But I found that the more I studied for it, the more it became my dream instead of a replacement for yours."

"Then you will succeed, Kotoko." He smiled gently at her. "This time it's _my_ turn to have faith in _you_."

"Oh!" Kotoko's free hand covered her mouth as her cheeks bloomed even pinker.

"Did you ever wonder how I got the idea of becoming a doctor?" he asked, leaning across the small table.

"No." She also leaned forward. "Are you going to tell me?"

He laughed and sat back. "Maybe someday."

"Well, maybe someday are you going to let me have my hand back?" she bravely asked.

"Do you really want me to?" he countered.

She looked down. "That's a mean question, Irie-kun."

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "And unfair also. Dammit!" he said softly then turned and met her eyes squarely. "How is it that you can admit your feelings so openly all the time, and I can't even say it once?"

"Say what?" she whispered, hardly daring to hope.

" _I'm_ the one who doesn't want to let go." His hand squeezed hers. "I don't deserve it, after denying what was in my heart for so long, but—Kotoko, is there still a chance for me?"

She took several deep breaths. "You—? Me—?" She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Is this a joke, Irie-kun? Because it's really not funny."

"All I could think of during the past few months was that no matter how perfect Sahoko and I might appear to an outside observer, she was not the one I wanted, not the one who would pop into my head with no notice, not the one who regularly appeared in my dreams to say, 'Irie-kun, I love you.'" Seeing that Kotoko was struck mute, he added a pleading note to his voice. "Will you please say it to me again?"

Eyes glistening, she asked in wonder, "You really want me to?" When he nodded, she fell across the table. "Yes!" she shouted. "I love you, Irie-kun! I love you!"

Rescuing the endangered dishes before he pulled her around to his side, he chuckled. "Knowing you, I should have expected a public declaration like this."

Kotoko ducked her head. "I embarrassed you again, didn't I?"

"After four years, I'm used to being the center of attention when you're around." He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "It really makes me happy to be back in that position."

"Then prepare to be overjoyed!" Kotoko winked at him before she pulled his head down to hers for a kiss that was lengthy enough to garner audience applause.

* * *

Nishigaki checked the latest message on his phone. So, little Aihara passed the transfer test! That was good news, although he would have preferred her to tell him on her own instead of making him ask after the results had been released.

He swiped the message app closed. Never mind! He could ramp up the pressure next week when the new term began. After all, the attractions of his winter ski trip partner had not yet palled. Come to think of it, she lived not too far away. Maybe he could just "drop by" and do some reminiscing...

* * *

 _April_

"So, we're in the same building but on different floors." Kotoko beamed up at Naoki as they descended the steps on the first day of the term. "Do you think we can get together during class breaks?"

"Kotoko, you're starting a new course of study," he reminded her. "Shouldn't you concentrate on getting to know your professors and fellow students instead? After all," he quickly clasped and released her hand, "we _do_ live together."

She poked out her bottom lip. "Are you ashamed of me, Irie-kun? Because I'm not smart enough for you?"

He rubbed the top of her head in fond exasperation. "If that was the case, would I have allowed myself to be won over by your persistence?"

She grinned up at him but before she could answer they were interrupted.

"Aihara!" Nishigaki, sporting a sparkling white medical jacket, jogged up to them.

"Nishigaki-senpai!" Since his name tag was prominently displayed, Kotoko greeted him correctly for once. Naoki reluctantly removed his hand, and she smoothed her mussed hair before she bowed and complimented him on his attire. "Are you a hit with patients yet?"

He smiled easily. "I have to tread warily. The older doctors hate it when they're shown up by us youngsters with fresh medical knowledge."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naoki told him before introducing himself. "Irie Naoki, a medical student a little behind you. I look forward to working with you a few years from now."

Nishigaki narrowed his eyes. "Irie, Irie—aha!" he snapped his fingers. "The young man who was helping Aihara-chan study for the test!"

"My younger brother," Naoki acknowledged with an inclination of his head.

"He must have introduced you two." He pulled Naoki slightly off to the side and lowered his voice. "You want to tread carefully with this one. Apparently her boyfriend, who was going to enter our field, tragically died. It's pretty clear to those who know her better that she's not emotionally prepared for a new relationship. No one would blame you if you backed off."

Contrary to his expectation, Naoki's expression showed neither consternation nor concern. "Kotoko!" When she turned to him, he asked, "Did you _really_ kill me off?"

She stared at him, mouth agape, "Eh?!"

He grasped her shoulders and hugged her to his side while he beamed at Nishigaki. "See! Happy endings do sometimes occur."

As he watched the couple depart, Kotoko badgering the other to explain, Nishigaki mentally shrugged. So, one got away. There were plenty more who would welcome the attentions of an attractive doctor. Speaking of which— He turned to observe the swaying hips of a tall student with a curly bob. Yes, she would do nicely to assuage his slightly bruised ego, he thought as he began to follow Kikyou Motoki across campus.


End file.
